Midterms
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Tony has been taken out of Ohio State by Jethro and enrolled in Community College. What is his response?  This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Back Story

Back Story

"Dad," Tony called down the stairs, "are you in the basement?"

His father's response was affirmative, and Tony started to jog down the steps, a notebook gripped in his hand. He jumped off the last step and landed near where Jethro was sanding a section of the boat.

His father greeted him with a raised eyebrow. "What have you got there?"

Tony held the notebook up for his father to inspect. "It's my history notebook. My midterm's tomorrow, and I was going to ask if you'd quiz me. It's over the Vietnam War, and I think I've got it mastered. Hey, Dad, listen- my professor showed us _The Killing Fields _last week and that was one powerful movie. It was a true story about American reporters and the fall of Cambodia, and the last of the airlifts out of there. You'd like it."

Jethro nodded and stretched, then turned to put up the sandpaper and cut off the light. "I probably would. Let's go upstairs so we can get comfortable."

Half an hour later they were together in the living room. Reaching the end of Tony's study notes, Jethro glanced up over the notebook and said proudly, "Good job, Son, you know this material very well. I think you'll do really well on your test tomorrow."

Tony smiled in pleasure and reached for the notebook. "Thanks, Dad, I have all my mid term tests this week and I'm trying to ace them. Please tell me you've noticed that."

Jethro met his gaze. "I know you are, Tony, and it is going to pay off for you." With that, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

Tony followed, and watched quietly until his father had the coffee pot prepped with water, a filter, and aromatic grounds.

As he flicked on the power, Jethro looked over at him appraisingly.

"Ok, Son, why don't you just come out and tell me what's on your mind. I don't think you're interested in watching the coffee perk."

"Sure, sure thing," Tony swallowed, then pulled out a chair and sat at the table. He licked his lips nervously and regarded his father. "Remember, Dad, when I got into so much trouble about my first semester grades? Remember it was right before Christmas?"

"Of course I do, Son," Jethro nodded and leaned against the counter, watching Tony's expression.

Tony licked his lips.

"Well, so I had to leave school, drop out of Ohio State, and now I've been on restriction from then until now, and it's almost March. Plus, I got a spanking, Dad."

Jethro filled up a cup with steaming coffee and stretched. "The spanking wasn't for your grades, Anthony. The spanking was because you were disrespectful, and refused to heed my warning."

"Right, yes, I know that, and just so you know, Dad, it hurt a whole lot. Anyway, remember, though, that you said that you would think about re-evaluating my punishment after you saw that I was doing what I was supposed to do this semester."

"I did say that."

"So, if you find out that I am actually doing well at the halfway mark at Community College, will you reinstate some privileges for me?"

His father nodded his head thoughtfully and took a swallow of coffee before he answered.

"Ok, I think that's fine, and I will honour what I told you and take a look at your progress. However, I want to see stellar grades in all classes- not just P.E. this time, Son, before I return anything to you. I mean all classes had better look good."

"I know, Dad, and I have really been working and trying hard. Also, I have been doing my chores around the house without complaining or anything. I have not gotten into trouble with you about anything at all since then. You haven't even had to fuss at me for any reason. So I just want you to please go ahead and be thinking about giving me back the car, or my phone, or letting me go off sometimes, or even just allowing me to hang out with friends. I'm really very, very tired of being grounded. My social life is in the gutter, Dad."

Gibbs smiled in sympathy and nodded his agreement. "I will start returning some of the fun things when you show me that you've gained some maturity, that you're taking care of business, but not one day before then."

Tony jumped up and hugged him. "Thanks, Dad! That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"You're welcome," Jethro grinned, watching Tony run back up the stairs.

It had been a rough few weeks for the teenager. When Agent Gibbs had seen the grades brought home by his son after his first semester at Ohio State, he had hit the roof. Though two A's were chronicled for the two physical education classes, the grade sheet was covered in C's from every other college class- those critical academic classes. Gibbs considered that a gross neglect of duty, and promptly laid down the law. Tony would not return to his dream college until he had done well and pulled up his grades at the local community college. Furthermore, his father relieved him of his phone and car, as well as restricted the eighteen year old from all activities other than class, determined that Tony would have absolutely nothing to focus upon except academics.

Tony responded to the consequences by sulking and pouting dramatically the next two days. Jethro gave his reaction some slack. However, he finally had his fill of that behaviour, and informed Tony that if his son didn't improve his attitude immediately, he'd correct it for him. Tony wisely eased up on his moping so that it fell short of too negative a response, lest his father view that as a continuance of a bad attitude. Above all, he did not want to get his butt beaten again. So he deftly walked a fine line- looking as miserable and victimized as he could without actually provoking his dad's anger to the point that his rear end suffered any more.

Even in Mexico, where they travelled for Christmas, Tony was subject to the punishment. His father was consistent about consequences, which never altered even if the location did. Still grounded, he was not allowed to leave the house in Campeche, nor could he participate in any extra curricular activities.

It was a miserable time for him, and to make matters worse, his abuela fussed at him, as well. Playing for sympathy, Tony threw himself into her lap as she rocked gently the first night he and his dad arrived. She brushed his bangs back and ordered softly, "Let us move to the sofa and then I will hold you. You have grown too much now for me to hold you in the rocking chair." Tony puffed out his lip but did as she told him.

Settled on the sofa, Maria pulled him to her so that he was reclining against her. He gave her an elaborate version of the grade sheet scene which he thought would garner some compassion. Instead, she fussed at him for nearly ten minutes, in a mixture of English and Spanish. Then she pointed out that the response could have been worse. "He was easy on you, Bambino, he didn't take the television or computer away from you." Tony threw back his head and groaned.


	2. Reality

Reality

Back in D.C., he began classes at Community College right after the New Year. Without a car, his commute involved both the underground subway and a city bus, compliments of the Washington system of public transportation. Once he got the hang of it he found he actually enjoyed it, though he would never, ever admit that to his dad. For Jethro's benefit he consistently pointed out the length of time it took him to get to college, and the distaste he had for public transportation. His father raised an eyebrow but refused to change his mind about the car, nor did he allow Tony to ride to school with his best friend, Dylan. Tony wasn't sure how his dad would know if he actually disobeyed him on the ride issue, but had enough experience with his father's ability to find out information to take the risk.

Tony was extremely social, however, and before the first week was finished had commuter companions on every train and bus he took. There was an elderly gentleman who was always dressed to the nines, and Tony had devoted his time one morning to ask the man about himself. It turned out that the gentleman, Joseph Marzden, had been a politician, and he regaled Tony with observations he had gathered about lawmakers in the Capitol. Now, he was retired and living alone in the city, and depression was always knocking on his door. Because of that, he went out to either breakfast or lunch each day, desperately trying to continue to interact with people. Tony, as only he could, made the man feel valued, and the former Congressman looked forward to seeing the teen bounce into the seat beside him. Congressman Marzden helped him to understand some of the strategy and salient points of the Vietnam conflict, and was genuinely interested in the freshman's studies. Tony even confided his first semester grade report fiasco. His listener shook his head in amazement, and assured him that he was a lucky young man to have a father who cared as much as his did.

Wednesday and Thursday afternoons his subway journey included sharing the train with a single mother with two preschoolers. The first time he saw Alicia Hall, she had both children gripping the hem of her coat while she struggled to hold onto two bags of groceries and maintain balance on the subway. Her quiet exhaustion had drawn him to her, and he quickly realized that she was doing her best, working a full time job to keep food on the table, but was overwhelmed. Once he had won her trust he made sure that he walked home with her, on grocery Thursdays, so that he could carry the sacks for her. As luck would have it, Thursdays were his shortest school days, so he had an extra hour before his commute home. She was visibly grateful for his help, and the children idolized him. He promised to take them to the park for a fun filled day once his house arrest was lifted, and the more he spoke with her, the more he realized how hard his dad had worked, as a single parent, to rear him.

Tony was extremely good looking, and there was never an empty seat beside him going or coming. He had reached his full height of 6'1", and had an athlete's physique. In addition, he was blessed with brown hair that lightened in the summer, mesmerizing green eyes, and a megawatt smile. Girls openly flirted with him, and he was always happily receptive. Though his extra curricular activities had been put on hiatus by his dad, he could take advantage of opportunities which presented themselves during the school day, and Tony, being Tony, didn't ignore a single opportunity. He had every class coordinated with every run of public transportation so that he knew exactly how long he could spend flirting. He was popular with males, as well, because of his infectious sense of humour and his athletic ability.

Tony's midterms lasted all week, and he knocked himself out studying for every single one of them. He really wanted to excel this time, not just to get Jethro to loosen his leash, but because he had personally taken an effort with his schoolwork, for a change. He had decided to adopt a different perspective of academics to see what would result. Classes weren't held on Fridays, so by the end of his last class at four o'clock Thursday afternoon, the school week was completed for him.


	3. Turning Point

Turning Point

He couldn't wait for Jethro to get home from NCIS, and when his father came through the door, he pounced excitedly.

"Hey, Dad, I'm so glad you're home. I have something for you."

Jethro studied Tony as he hung up his coat, and answered, "All right, Son, but let's go in the kitchen and you can tell me while I start supper."

Tony grinned and followed his dad, practically skipping behind him, and his great mood was infectious.

"Rest and relax, my dear padre, I have already gotten the meal almost finished," he announced in a voice which imitated a drill sergeant.

Jethro laughed loudly, "What in the world has gotten you so excited?"

"Well, Dad, since you insist..." With a flourish, Tony pulled a sheaf of papers from his back pocket, then looked up worriedly. "Dad, put on your glasses, please, I want you to be able to read all this."

Jethro shook his head but pulled out his glasses, then reached out his hand for the papers. Tony leaned over to read over his father's shoulder. The kitchen was quiet for a few minutes as the papers were shuffled. When Gibbs finished scanning the last of the letters he put his arm around Tony and pulled him to him, then kissed him gently on the forehead. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am a very proud dad tonight, Anthony. This is just wonderful, and you have made my day. I'm not sure how you got all of your professors to agree to send me letters saying you were doing well, but I am impressed with your initiative, and I am thrilled that you have excelled in your courses."

Tony beamed in response and added, "I got letters from my PE classes, too, just in case, but I didn't think you were too concerned with them. Do you want to see them?"

"No, these are fine, Son. I am just so relieved. If you keep this hard work and effort up, you will be back at Ohio State for the fall."

"So let's get right down to business, Daddy, am I off restriction now? Remember that you said..."

"Not entirely, Son," Jethro interrupted, "but why don't you pick a couple of things you want me to give back, and I'll grant you those? I think you deserve a reward for knocking yourself out these past nine weeks. You can have the rest given back when I see that you've kept up the momentum and you show me a good report card at the end of the semester."

Tony thought about his choices for just a moment.

"Ok, can I have the car back? The phone, too, Dad, I want it. Wait, though, I'd still be on house restriction. Let me choose that one, instead."

Jethro waited patiently.

Tony scrunched up his face and thought some more. "All right, I want to not be grounded and having to sit home, and I also want the car back. I'll leave the phone for later."

"That suits me, then. However, let me refresh your memory that you still have curfews for school nights and also for weekends."

"Yes sir, I've got it. Can it start tonight?"

Jethro laughed, and said, "Let me get the car keys from upstairs."

He put them in Tony's hand when he returned, and Tony kissed the keys several times and sighed dramatically.

"Hey," Jethro cautioned, reaching a hand to cup Tony under the chin. "This does not mean that you are free of obligations, Anthony. If your grades drop before the end of the semester and your final grade report isn't good, you are going to be in as much trouble as you were in December. Am I clear?"

"You are, Dad, and listen, I don't want to do badly now either. It's kind of nice having people in class come ask me questions about the material because they think I'm smart."

Jethro smiled. "You are smart, Tony, that's what I've been trying to make you understand for eighteen years now."

Tony grinned up at him. "Anyway, Dad, I wouldn't do anything to mess up getting to go back to Ohio State. I really want to get back there in August."

Tony raced upstairs to get himself ready to go out, and was back down within fifteen minutes. Gibbs watched as he ran out of the house and shook his head. It had been a hard several weeks for him, too. Parenting was so difficult sometimes, and he loved his son enough to discipline him when it was warranted. Nevertheless, it was rough being the cause of his child's unhappiness. He knew what Ohio State meant to him, and how crushed he was when Jethro took it away from him. In addition, he realized how devastating it was for Tony to have had such a damper on his social life.

He allowed himself a breath of relief that he had made the right call in December, and experienced a feeling of gratitude that Tony was turning around his academics.

Sitting down at the table, Gibbs picked up the letters from Community College and started reading through them more thoroughly. Not only had Tony's instructors supplied his current average (all were A's), but they had included comments, as well. Gibbs read with a growing sense of pride. His son was described as punctual, considerate, intelligent, a born leader, a team player, personable, analytical, and conscientious.

Jethro looked away and absorbed the words. Tony's punishment had managed to bring many of his son's attributes to the forefront, and his father hoped Tony realized how much he had to offer to the world.

An hour later he was surprised to hear the back door close and then the sound of Tony coming to find him in the basement.

"Home, Dad," he greeted, leaning down on one of the top steps and peering under the railing.

"I see that, Tony," his father responded, "but I am surprised. It's not even nine yet, and you are home way before your curfew."

Tony laughed and then bounded down the steps and settled on the bottom one. "I just had two quick places I wanted to go tonight. I have these friends I've made- a family on the subway, and an elderly man on the bus, and I wanted to tell them to not worry about me when they don't see me, because I'll be driving now."

"That was thoughtful. It sounds like they are going to miss you."

"Actually, I am taking Mr. Marzden out to supper tomorrow night, then Saturday I am spending the day at the park with the Hall family." Seeing his dad get ready to object he added quickly, "Don't worry, Dad. I have absolutely no intention of letting my classwork go. I can work on class readings Sunday afternoon. I'm actually ahead with papers and projects. I can promise you that I do not want a repeat of December handed me."

"Ok, then, I don't see a problem. Anthony, I think you are one extraordinary young man."

"Of course I am, but Dad?"

Jethro looked up, "What, Son?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." With that, Tony jogged back up the stairs, leaving his father shaking his head and smiling.


End file.
